Date Night
by No More Love
Summary: my story for Turtlegirl16's Date Night Con. A first date with Raph.


*date night*

its 9'o'clock and I'm almost ready for my date with Raph. My cherry red nails are a nice contrast to the dark wash skinny jeans, black sneakers, and black/green Boondock Saint's shirt I was wearing. We both love the Saint's. As I put on my makeup my mind drifted through the weeks I had spent with Raph.

I got jumped in an ally on my way home one night; I would have been fine if it wasn't five to one. That's when he literally dropped in. The fight was over in minutes, we had made a great team. He had taken me home and came back the following night. Said he wanted to make sure I was ok. After that we started hanging out, he trained me in some ninja skills and I showed him he to beat Mikey at video games. It's been four weeks sense we met and we're finally going out on our first date.

I hear the living room window open and smile.  
"Hey Raph!" I called from my bedroom, quickly finishing my make up and brushing my red hair before walking out.

"How do ya always know I'm here?" He asked from the kitchen, grabbing some beers probably.

"Cause I'm the **." I said with a goofy grin he says reminds him of Mikey.

"Yea yea, whatever you say super girl." I grabbed my keys and turned around to see him stuffing some beers and snacks into my backpack. I stood there just watching him; I couldn't understand why people were scared of him. Sure he had a temper to match a bull's, but I used to also and I was helping him with it. His skin was a perfect nix of emerald and forest green, his eyes a beautiful gold amber, his muscles flexed with his movements, and he walked with a silent grace that would ** off a ballerina. The red mask was the best color to off set his skin and the sai's on his belt were weapons to be jealous of, God knows I am. My pocket knives are my best weapons, I know them as well as Raph knows his sai's and I wouldn't trade them for anything in a pinch. But that one night Raph let me practice with his sai I was hooked. The weight wasn't as heavy as I thought and they were so fluent it was crazy, mine should arrive in the mail any day now.

I must have been watching him to long because Raph tossed a bag of chips at my head, which I grabbed without thinking and probably smashed half of them.

"Keep daydreaming an we'll be late." He grumbled, maybe a Tad bit self-conscious.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked, setting the chips down and following him to the roof.

"That's fur me ta know an you ta find out. Now hurry up, princess." Soon as he made the roof Raph was off, luckily I'm just as fast and was able to catch up.

"Do I get a hint?" I gave him the best puppy dog look I could without running into something.

"It has ta do with music." He said moving ahead of me. He told me his brother Leo was always in charge, so when we were out I let him take the lead... most the time.

"I'm sold!" We ran for a bit, some times cracking jokes but mostly enjoying the freedom and being together. Finally Raph came to a stop on a building across from Central Park, which was packed with people and there was a stage. I was about to ask who was playing when a song started.

"Oh... no way in hell!" I jumped next to him, hopping up and down holding onto his arm like a little kid. "You brought be to a nickelback concert?!" The song was Rock star, though not my fave from them I still really liked it.

"And Linkin Park is on after them." He said with a smirk that could make my heart stop. I stopped bouncing and stared at him before squealing, in a very un-cool way, and hugged him.

"You're so awesome!"

"Yea I know." He pointed to two chairs he had set up for us. We watched the concert, eating snacks, drinking beers, joking, and even singing along some tines. They played all my fave's, lullaby, savin' me, gotta get me some, burn it to the ground, and side of a bullet. When Linkin Park came on they played all their best songs and even some from Fort Minor.

By the time the concert was over it was almost 2am, but we were too pumped to go home. We stayed out and busted some head's, I bought ice cream, and Raph even gave me a stuffed turtle that he had hidden, it wore a red mask. When he took me home the sun was coming up. We stopped on the roof to say goodbye, and just before he left Raph did something completely unexpected. He leaned in and kissed me. Our mouth's aren't shaped for each other so it took a second the find a groove but wow. I felt tingly all over. We kissed once more before he took off across the roof tops. I watched till he was out of sight, and then looked at the sunrise. Everything seemed so clear; the new light breathed life into the city and made it look less scary and more inviting.

I couldn't help but think 'I'm the luckiest girl ever.'


End file.
